Just Enough
by epephany
Summary: Amy and Lauren are together, much to Karma's dismay. After a big with fight with Karma about her girlfriend, Amy rushes to her and pours her heart out to her in a VERY public way. Like most, my summary sucks, but please read, I think you'll like it.


**Disclaimer I do not own any of these characters.**

"I…I don't think Lauren's…right for you." The words fell from the auburn haired girls lips as if it were an apology, but Amy knew better. She jerked her hands from her best friends', her green eyes going wide.

"Wow…" She said, staring at her in disbelief. Karma smiled, her square white teeth beaming.

"You know what I mean? Thank god, for a second I thought you might get mad at me-"

"No, not wow, I agree with you, wow, I can't believe you just said that to me!" Amy said, leaping up from the edge of Karma's bed where she had sat. Karma's eyes went wide with disbelief and shock, she could count on one hand how many times Amy had been mad at her, and her heart wrenched every time she did.

"No, Amy, you don't understand-"

"No, you don't understand! Lauren makes me happy! I spent months loving you and obsessing over why you didn't love me back! And I finally found someone who does love me and you, my best friend in the entire world, tell me you don't think she's right for me?!" Karma starts to stand, her face contorted with hurt and shock.

"No Amy, I-" She began, but Amy cut her off with the wave of her hand.

"And why exactly, do you not think Lauren is 'right' for me? No let me guess, she not you. You can't stand the fact that I might love Lauren as much as I love you!" She spat, normally she instantly regretted yelling at Karma, but now she was beyond the point of caring, she knew Karma, every nook and crevasse of her personality, and so she knew that she was selfish. Fresh hot tears were pouring down Karma's cheeks, because her best friend had just told her almost the exact same thing Liam had months ago. She had driven Regan out of Amy's life, on purpose, and now she was trying to do the same with Lauren. Karma loved Amy, she was the best person she knew and in her opinion, Amy was her soul mate. She looked at her, tears still falling from her brown eyes. Amy looked at her, expecting her to say something, anything, to make this better. When she didn't, when she couldn't, Amy turned and ran out of the room. She didn't stop until her phone buzzed. It was from Lauren. _'Finishing up shopping, wanna grab dinner?' _She looked around, and she realized she knew where Lauren was already. She smiled and started running again. No matter what happened, with Karma or anything else, Lauren made Amy feel better. No, Lauren made Amy feel whole. She was the best thing that had ever happened to her, and she loved everything about her. From her long straight hair, to how she needed everything to be perfect, even the way her forehead wrinkle when she got mad. She looked around at the strip mall she had been looking for. She looked around, almost frantically when she saw a flash of blonde hair. She took off again, running towards her girlfriend who was toting a Starbucks cup and swinging a Charlotte Rouse bag around her wrist.

"Lauren!" She called out, smiling when her girlfriend's big blue eyes widened at the sight of her. The smaller blonde smiled at her, and opened her mouth to say hi. Amy ran into her, her hands went around her tiny waist and she kissed her. Not like the cute, sweet little ones they normally gave each in public. This one was hot, fast and so intimate that if someone looked on, they would probably be uncomfortable. The pink shopping bag dropped out of Lauren hand as she reached up to wrap her arms around Amy's neck, her soft hair wrapping around her fingers. Next went her coffee, it slipped and crashed to the concrete and busted open, but they didn't notice. Amy's fingertips brushed the warm skin under Lauren's shirt, making Lauren gasp just a tiny bit in her mouth. Amy pulled back just a little, just enough to break their kiss, but just enough so that she could still feel her breath on her lips.

"What was that for?" Lauren asked, confused, but delighted.

"Fuck Karma." The green eyed girl said, still lightheaded from their kiss. Lauren gave a small laughed and asked.

"What?"

"I thought I was in love with Karma…I'm not…I'm so completely in love with you." A small smile started to creep onto Lauren's face.

"Oh, Amy-"

"Let me finish?" She interrupted, and Lauren gave a tiny nod, her pink lips held the smallest of smiles.

"After I kissed Karma for the first time…I saw fireworks…but…when I kiss you…It's like my entire world is exploding, and I can't see anyone…and I don't want to be with anyone…but you." Tears glistened behind Lauren's crystal blue eyes and her lower lips trembled slightly.

"I love you too, Amy…I…" She flung herself onto Amy, her pale arms wrapped around her tightly. Tears slipped from Amy's eyes as she held her. She opened her eyes and looked over Lauren's shoulder and saw…people watching them. Several women were crying, most were looking on fondly. Slowly, everyone began to clap, and Lauren chuckled into Amy's hair, amused that people were moved by their moment, and also a little annoyed that they had experienced it with them She was in love, but hey, she was still Lauren. And that was why Amy loved her.


End file.
